Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Heir
by Carolyn12
Summary: What if old Tommie-boy wasn't the true heir of Slytherin , but the second? And the True Heir was not only the heir of Slytherin, but Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw too. Meet Alison Fay the Hogwarts Heir!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction, but my first Harry Potter fanfiction. So please be kind. **

**Also I apologize up front for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes I make, or information I get wrong.**

**I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry potter, no matter how much I and a majority of other people wish they do.**

* * *

A tall man with greasy black hair and black billowy robes walked along a murky sore of a lake his crooked nose in a book. This was none other than Severus Snape Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, or as the student call him the Bat of the Dungeon.

The reason he was now out of his cave is simple Albus Dumbledore the old codger had insisted that he get out as it was summer and student free.

So here he was out though he'd rather be brewing as he was just getting to the part about wolfsbane in his book, he tripped. The book went flying in the air and he ended on the ground. He swiftly looked around to see if anyone saw his tumble, but he was alone.

"_Good, that means I don't have to Obliviate anyone._" the thought bitterly.

He picked up his potion book and dusted it off, then stood and dusted himself off. He turned wand ready to Incendio what ever bloody thing that had tripped him. The spell right at the tip of his tongue die and his black eyes widen at what he saw.

A little curly black haired girl with fair pale skin laying in a small puddle of blood pulling around he head. He quickly Reducio his book and stuck it into his pocket.

He then sent a message via Patronus to Madam Pomfrey saying to get a hospital bed ready. He Immobulus to keep her from moving and then cast a Hover Charm heading for the infirmary.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2 **

**again I own nothing, but the plot.**

Snape sat in a dark chair beside a hospital bed that contained a small and fragile looking girl. He had brought her in earlier in the day and it was now after dinner, and she had yet to stir or wake.

She was adorable he had to admit though never out loud.

Once Madam Pomfrey had cleaned the little girl up. He and Albus who was talking with Pomfrey when she got the Patronus where shocked to see her hair actually had a blue tone to it. her skin was so pale he would have mistaken her as a vampire hadn't he know better. And what astonished them the most where her eyes. When Pomfrey when to check to see if the were responding to light one was gold and the other silver!

It also turned out that the wound on her head was from splinching her self in an accidental case of apparition, luckily it wasn't that back of a wound.

It was nearing eleven and Snape was standing to go and turn in for the night. When he heard a small groan of pain.

He called out for Madam Pomfrey as he turned to the little girl to see her odd eyes open and slightly dazed. Madam Pomfrey hurried in and started to cast spells to analyze her condition.

"How are you filling dear?" she asked in a motherly tone.

the girl just stared at the ceiling as if in her own world.

she tried again "Are you filling better."

she nodded a little if you hadn't been looking you probably wouldn't have noticed.

Pomfrey looked to Snape and he nodded in understanding he left and went to her pantry that held all of her potions.

"Dear can you tell me your name?" she asked, but the girl just continued to stair.

Snape returned with a vile of Sleeping Draught and handed it to Promfrey. She then sat the girl up and poured the liquid into her mouth, She then laid the girl back down who was now asleep.  
Snape looked to the Nurse to ask what was wrong, but the Medi-Witch beat him to it.

"It seems she is in some type of shock, hopefully when she has enough sleep she will speak to us and tell us what happened. Now Snape will you go tell Albus what happened I need to finish sorting out my papers."

Snape nodded and went to do as he was told.

* * *

**there ya go, The second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus had a horrible night's rest.

The little girl lying in the white hospital bed had haunted his dreams multiple scenarios running through his head the entire night wondering what could have happened to her. She had yet to wake again from the Sleeping Draught Pomfry had given her last night. But the reasoning for him being at her bed side now was simple it seemed his colleagues had seen it fit that he play the babysitter.

His frown deepened at the thought, really all he really wanted to do is relax, read some new books he got, and brew potions! Was that too much to ask? Well he mused at least he could read while watching for any signs of life from the little girl.

Severus was deeply absorbed into a paragraph about the effects of a new potion had the potential to leave someone mute a small smile creep onto his face at the thought of the use of this potion on a couple of dunderheads that he had the misfortune of teaching.

When a small yawn filled the once quite room; he looked over the edge of the book to see the girl rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He closed the book once and put it was into his pocket after shrinking it. The girl stared at him he frame stiff form pain or fear he was not quite sure. He looked into her eyes intending to use Legilimency on her, but there was a solid wall blocking the way. His eyebrows furrowed and a scowl crossed his features look like he has to do this the hard way.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm voice trying to repress the annoyance and frustration of the last two days.

"Hello, my name is Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts. May I ask who you are?" he drawled

The girl looked around with those eerily bright silver and gold eyes fear evident in them. Severus let out a sigh he better call Albus he was better with dealing with children anyways.

A few moments after he had sent a Patronus Albus along with Poppy came rushing in.

"Dear boy, thank you for notifying us that the young lass woke. You may go if you like." Albus said once he had reached the bed. Poppy casting spells to see how her only patient was doing.

Severus nodded and turned to leave but something tugged back on his robes. He turned to see what had him. There staring up at was the girl tears in her eye a pleading look upon her face. Albus looked on mildly amused wonder what the boy was going to do. It was quite for a few moments be for a defeated sigh escaped the black clad man as he sat once again in his seat. The smallest of smiled ghosted the young girls lips and she looked less afraid.

Albus smile softly as he wonder just how this little girl could already get that close to the iced and shielded heart of the his bitter potion master. His smile widen at and his only thought as of so far.

_This is going to be some interesting next few days._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again Yes i'm alive and yes I'm aware I forgot to leave a Disclaimer on the last chapter My bad!**

**So let get that out of the way **

**I own nothing this chapter or the chapter before all HP character belong to J.K. Rowling no if, and, or, but about it.**

**Now lets get onto the story!**

* * *

Severus stormed down the empty hallways of the old magical school his magic lashing out occasionally in his anger.

What caused this anger you may wonder the culprit was the little girl scurrying along behind him trying to keep up with his long strides. Her heterochromia iridum eyes wide with wonder as she tried to take in all of the sights.

Well he mused it wasn't really her fault, but really the crazy old fools, and all the other traitors he had the pleasure of calling coworkers! They had decided that since he had done such a nice job of watching the little one that he should be the permanent babysitter until they could figure out what to do with the still nameless girl.

That's right nameless the little brat still refuses to speak, and it seemed all Legilimency didn't even affect her, even Dumbledore was blasted out! So they still had nothing on how she got her, or why, or who she was for that matter!

A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to calm as a growl that could have surpassed that of a lion rung out. He stopped and he felt something small run into him his lips twitched in amusement, but to anyone else it would seem like annoyance. He turned to face the confused face the young girl.

"Girl, are you hungry?" Severus questioned his young temporary charge.

She looked at him shyly and shook her head no; only for her stomach to betray her and growl loudly. Snap raised his eyebrows, shook his head, and turned on his heel.

"Come, follow me I'll lead you to the Great Hall. It's lunch time anyways." He said

Once they were seated at one of the now smaller tables food appeared. Severus watched the little girl as she put food on her plate. Once she started eating the grabbed some things to make a sandwich. They ate in silence; of course not like the little girl would be talking much anyways.

Once he saw that she was done eating he stood. The girl quickly following his actions.

"Listen I really need to start on some potions for Poppy so I'm going to give some puzzles, and you are going to stay quiet and out of my way unstained." He ordered while walking to his workroom.

The little girl nodded and skipped along.

Once Severus was sure that she was settled and wasn't going to get into anything, he went to get all he needed for the potions he was going to brew. He took off his black robs to revile a white dress shirt he pulled up his sleeves and tied back his hair. He then started the flame and began to crush the butterfly wing, when a loud crash sounded from the other room. He quickly extinguish the flame with a flick of his wand and ran into the other room what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Almost all of his ingredients where everywhere as was glass shards, and standing in the middle of the mess was the troublesome girl.

Anger flared in him he quickly walked over to her glass crunching under his feet. He picked her up and walked her to the door the only place free of glass. He glared at the scared little girl with a sneer he turned on his heel and tried to salvage what he could.

"What a bloody idiot! I didn't even what to watch the brat! But no Albus bloody Dumbledore think I should watch her because she prefers me. Like hell she does children don't like me they fear me!" Snap grumbled unaware a certain little girl could hear his every word.

Once he was sure he got everything he turned ready to demand what she was doing to knock over a shelf, but froze instead. The girl was gone and the door was wide open.

"Just Avada Kedavra me now!"

* * *

**Oh Severus I think you deserve the babysitters award don't ya'll think so too?**

**Please review thank you**

**have a nice day... night?...what ever Have a nice something.**


End file.
